Bonds
by alphabet
Summary: The season 1 Digidestined had a bonding experience before they were even called. Did any of the season 2 ones? In my world, yep. Let me know what you think.


Bonds

As timelines go, this is in season 1, just after they found out they needed to find an Eighth Child, and when they're hanging at Gennai's house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Who's there?"

The voice came out of the fog, apparently disembodied, and the little boy jumped. "Someone else is here?" he called back. "I thought I was all alone."

"No, I'm here.And I was here _first." _

"Oh.Where is here, anyway?"

"If you don't know, how did you get here?" All his suspicions were raised.

"I sure don't know.See, I was sleeping in my bed and when I woke up, here I was.I sure hope I didn't sleepwalk to the park or something.Boy, will I get it," he finished gloomily.

The suspicions vanished.If this boy could get in trouble for something that wasn't his fault—like accidentally making his way into another world—or something—while he slept, he was a friend. "You should come closer, so we don't lose each other.I think we really are the only people here."

The boy came closer.The fog was so dense, all each could see was that the other was about his size. "Do you mean we're all alone?" he asked anxiously.

"Of course not.But we're the only _people.Last time I came here, I only met this cool…thing named Wormmon."_

"Oh, you came here before?"

"Just the once."

He considered that. "Well, my name's Daisuke."

"I'm Ken." He hesitated a moment, then continued. "I'm glad someone else is here."

"Yeah, this place is kinda spooky when you're alone," Daisuke agreed. "How did you get here?"

"I Just…I appeared here.Then I appeared home.It was really weird."

"Sounds like." Daisuke squinted a little. "Well, do you think this Wormmon could help us get home?I mean, if I just disappear never to be heard from again and never come home, Mama will _really kill me."_

Ken answered reluctantly, "He could…but do you really want to go home?"

"Yeah…don't you?Isn't your mom a good cook?"

"No, she is.It's just…" Ken decided to confide in his new friend. "My brother is dead."

"Oh." Daisuke didn't know what to say. "Well…I have a sister.She's a pain sometimes and sometimes I wish—"

Ken shook his head violently. "Don't even _think it.I did…and look what happened."_

Daisuke thought that over. "But…you didn't kill him."

Ken shrugged.Daisuke couldn't really understand.But he was still a friend. "Well, I guess we should go home anyway.Let's go and try to find Wormmon."

"Okay.Which way do you want to go?"

"Like it matters in this fog."

"Left it is," Daisuke said cheerfully and turned.

"Daisuke, that's right."

"Is it?" Daisuke stuck his hands up, fingers apart, and examined them carefully. "You're right!There's the 'L' for 'left!'Silly me.Well, let's go."

Ken grinned a little and followed Daisuke into the mist.

Gennai didn't bother to wait.He turned to Izzy right away. "And you're still awake because?"

Izzy met his gaze evenly. "You suggested slumber for us, yet I found I was strangely wakeful.I came here to perhaps continue our discussion about the Eighth Child and digimon, but you were occupied watching those two strangers.Is that how you kept watch on us, with that monitor?"

"Of course." Gennai looked amused. "Did you think it was just luck that I would appear when I did?"

Izzy nodded. "Did you notice that one of those children resembled Tai and the other looked like Joe?"

"Of course.But that's just a coincidence."

"Why are they here?" A sudden idea struck him. "Are either of them the Eighth Child?"

Gennai shook his head. "Maybe Ninth and Tenth," he muttered, but continued before Izzy could press the subject. "No.Those two have nothing to do with you.They are none of your business.Stay out of it.It was _not a coincidence that I looked in on them when I thought you were asleep."_

Izzy was a bit taken aback by his sternness. "Certainly, Gennai.I don't see why that peremptory tone was a necessity."

Gennai eyed him. "Don't you?"

Izzy had the grace to look a little embarrassed. 'I have a particular natural curiosity about me, perhaps, but you've clearly stated that I am not to look into those people.Ah, Gennai, 'Wormmon' isn't in my Analyzer.Might you be able to enlighten me?"

Gennai stared at him a moment.

"You said, 'Those two,'" Izzy said with great dignity. "Since this Wormmon is obviously a digimon, and it is to our advantage to know our enemies, I felt it expedient to—"

"Wormmon is not an enemy.Oh, and Tentomon won't know who he is either, so don't try it."

If possible, Izzy looked even more dignified. "I would not go by such an underhanded method to find out information."

"Of course you wouldn't." Gennai thought it over. "You can ask your questions, Izzy.I don't guarantee answers, though, and you are not to discuss this with anyone else."

Izzy nodded. "I told you I would not be underhanded," he said a little smugly.

"Cute."

"Why are they here?They must have been led here; I assume you can't just casually stroll on in."

"No, you can't. They're here…" Gennai thought a moment. "They're here because preparations must be made."

"Preparations for what?"

Gennai suddenly looked very old. "We call Digidestined because to battle an evil.You Eight—when you find the Eighth—will fight what you have to fight, and hopefully win.If you do win, your job is done.And maybe that will be the end of it."

"But that's doubtful?"

"Exactly. And in the not-too-unlikely event that we have to call more Children, we have to have made preparations."

Izzy thought that over. "How…" He stopped. "What did that prepare?"

"Bonds were formed.It won't be a conscious memory, but it will be there.Hopefully, it will all be completely unnecessary.If it's not, those tenuous bonds _must be there."_

"I see."

"No, you don't.But you will.And think it over, when you're looking for the Eighth Child.If the next set of Digidestined are supposed to be bonded in some way, isn't this present set probably bonded, too?"

Izzy's eyes widened a little. "I hadn't thought of that."

"I rather thought you mightn't have.Think it over.And you can do that while you sleep."

"Those two—Ken and Daisuke—they're talking again."

Gennai turned his attention back to his monitor.

"This is _really kinda spooky," Daisuke was saying. "Does the sun ever shine?"_

"Well, it's nighttime, isn't it?"

"At home it is…but where's this?" Daisuke pointed out.

"I guess you're right." Ken looked around. "Maybe next time we come back, we can explore more."

"Yeah, once we know how to get back, it'll be lots more fun."

"They're not going to be coming back, are they?" Izzy asked.

Gennai shook his head. "Not until and unless it's time to be called."

"The Eighth Child…they'll have memories like this?"

"Singularly unique memories.The others in their group—" Gennai gestured towards the little boys, "won't have the same experiences as these two.You all will have unique memories.But there will be some sort of common thread.Now."

Izzy looked up expectantly. "Yes?"

"Ponder this while you sleep.Goodnight."

Izzy grinned a little and nodded. "Yes, sir.Goodnight."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I just decided to write up a little piece discussing what Gennai and Izzy just discussed.The season 1 Digidestined had a common experience, so I made Ken and Daisuke have one, too.Would that it were canon.Let me know what you think, please.__


End file.
